In the field of devices used as a full 360 degrees hands-free leash waist attachment means for walking, jogging or running with your dog, as a child restraint or construction work, many leash systems are unsuitable for this need. The world-wide use of a standard leash has always been a problem when doing any outside activity with your dog. Using a common leash, you must always have to use one of your hands to maintain control of the leash which place stress and strain on your fingers, hands, arms, shoulders, neck, legs and your upper and lower back area. Also, as a dog moves in different directions from front to back, left to right & around & around their owners, that owner will have to keep switching the leash from one hand to the other or get tangled up in the leash. A dog is also under tremendous stress with a standard leash, because their owners will limit their movements while being outside to exercise and enjoy themselves. The animal have to stay in one position or another and cannot roam freely especially fully around and around their owners without being fussed at or yanked back to the original position. This present invention is generally related to a full 360 degrees hands-free leash attachment unit worn around the waist area of a human person when walking, running or just being outside exercising with their dog, and, as a child restraint for their parent to wear and even for construction workers safety to attach around their waist area and then connect a leash or tether to an object.